


White & Nerdy

by touchdownpossum



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchdownpossum/pseuds/touchdownpossum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nerd!Sam and Nerd!Daniel from Moebius.  Adorable, precious, hilarious nerds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White & Nerdy

[White & Nerdy](https://vimeo.com/166029248) from [T.D. Possum](https://vimeo.com/touchdownpossum) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
